Main Campaign Diary
Session 1: Cragmaw Cave The team set off from Neverwinter loaded with a wagon full of supplies. They were contracted by a dwarf named Gundren Rockseeker. The team was promised 10GP each for delivery to Barthan’s provisions in Phandalin. Gundren has gone ahead with a human warrior named Sildar Hallwinter. The team was ambushed by goblins on the road and this leads them to the Cragmaw cave hideout of the goblin clan. The cragmaw were ruled by a bugbear named Klarg The team has just dispatched Klarg as our story picks back up. XP Gain: 300xp Per Loot Awarded: 600cp, 110sp, two potions of healing, and a jade statuette of a frog with tiny golden orbs for eyes (40 gp) Session 2: An Ally Discovered and Philandin Sildar was discovered in the cave, beaten bruised and bleeding out. Soleil used healing magic on him to get him up on his feet. The gang was untrustworthy of him at first but they helped him get to Philandin where he told them to head towards the Stonehill Inn. Sildar also divulged his dealings with Gundren and their shared goal. Gundren and his 2 brothers, claim to have recently discovered a map to the famed Lost mine of Phandelver. He told you the follow; “More than five hundred years ago, clans of dwarves and gnomes made an agreement known as the Phandelver’s Pact, by which they would share a rich mine in a wondrous cavern known as Wave Echo Cave. In addition to its mineral wealth, the mine contained great magical power. Human spellcasters allied themselves with the dwarves and gnomes to channel and bind that energy into a great forge (called the Forge of Spells), where magic items could be crafted. Times were good, and the nearby human town of Phandalin prospered as well. But then disaster struck when orcs swept through the North and laid waste to all in their path. A powerful force of orcs reinforced by evil mercenary wizards attacked Wave Echo Cave to seize its riches and magic treasures. Human wizards fought alongside their dwarf and gnome allies to defend the Forge of Spells, and the ensuing spell battle destroyed much of the cavern. Few survived the cave-ins and tremors, and the location of Wave Echo Cave was lost. For centuries, rumors of buried riches have attracted treasure seekers and opportunists to the area round Phandalin, but no one has ever succeeded in locating the lost mine. In recent years, people have resettled the area. Phandalin is now a rough-and-tumble frontier town. More important, the Rockseeker brothers-a trio of dwarves-have discovered the entrance to Wave Echo Cave, and they intend to reopen the mines.” Once at the Stonehill we met Toblen, the owner, saw his wife, Trilena, met his beautiful daughter Elsa, saw Narth a farmer but didn’t speak to him, and met a miner prospecting for gold named Lanar. Lulana and Xavier both tried to win the beautiful Elsa’s attentions but Lulana won the day and spent the night with elsa in luxurious bondage. Soleil hit it off with Lanar and ended up bathing him and inviting him up to her room to spend the night ravishing her Holy-Princess body. Xavier, tried to sneak into the bedroom of Toblen and steal from him but was caught and was forced to retreat upstairs to bed, while Fiona and Grimnak quietly drank their beers and went to bed peacefully. Lanar gave Xavier a tip about the orc bandits and that he should inquire at the town masters hall, and Trilana the innkeeper's wife told of a local wood carver who was kidnapped by the redbands a tenday ago… his wife and child are now missing as well. The band also found out that the redbands frequent the sleeping giant in and heralded the party for defeating the merciless bug bear and his goblin clan that had been harassing shipments along the triboar trail. The next day, The group visited Barthan, got their gold and went to the Lionshield Coster where they got another reward for bring him back his supplies. On their way out of the Lion Shield Coster, they were confronted by 4 Redbrand Ruffians two died and the other 2 were gravely wounded causing them to surrender and this is where our session ended, with the two surviving Redbrand ruffians bleeding and crying for their lives on their knees before our party. Session 3: Tresdnar Manor The captured and scared redbrand ruffians divulged that The redbrand ruffians that were captured and scared revealed a few key details about the redbrand ruffians : - Tresdar Manor is the hideout and base of operations for the Redbrand Ruffians - Glassstaff is the leader, a human wizard - The black spider has hired the red brands to frighten off adventurers and intimidate locals for reasons unknown. The party cut off the heads of the two dead redbrands and sent the last two running down the street with the orders of sending a message to the leaders of the Red brands. The party continued to the sleeping giant tap house and found it empty, except for the bartender/owner Grista. Grista didn’t provide much useful information but it appears the Redbrands had been terrorizing her just as much if not more than most because she had to serve them for free. The party then headed towards the towering ruins of Tresdar manor and using her wild shape, Fiona turned into a spider and stealthily explored most of the dungeon. (map pieces 1-6). After Fiona came back up from the dungeons, the team went forward through the now mapped dungeon, conquering and killing 3 redbrands, and 3 skeletons. They also overcame a pit trap. The following is a list of loot! LOOT: 1. Potion of invisibility 2. Potion of healing 3. 62 GP, 28 SP, 15 EP, 4. 2 Garnets (worth 10 GP each) 5. A platinum Signet Ring (worth 50 GP) The last thing you all did for the night is enter the barracks and take a cursory look around. XP Breakdown: (300) from the first dungeon 150+100+300+400+300/5 = 530 total each! Session 4: Tresnar Manor 2 We picked up in the basement of Tresdnar Manor. Upon entering the Prison area, the party discovered a paladin by the name of Gall-on. Gallon is a paladin of the Good god Pelor and he was sent there by his order to help the town however he could. The Townmaster had asked him for his help in defeating the redbrand ruffians and in his arrogance he underestimated the threat. He went in alone and was captured by the thugs. Xavier, in the middle of the battle, picked the locks on his manacles and he helped defeat the guards of his prison cells. In the prison you also found Mirna Dendar, a woman who you actually were told had gone missing and people thought my have been in connection to the Redbrands a few days prior. Her husband has been murdered and she was accompanied by her son Nars. The small family fled the dungeon and thanked you however, they bid you call on them at their home in Philandin so they could properly thank you. Your party continued on through the dungeon and found a massive room, separated by a crevasse cutting through the middle, spanned by two bridges. In this chamber was a Nothic.. It seemed interested in talking to you however, as soon as it realized a paladin was with you, a servant of a decidedly good god, it immediately attacked. Fortunately for the party, two massive critical attacks from Grimnak and Gallon quickly dealt with the Nothic and it fell dead before you. Following the fight, Xavier discovered a chest, hanging from a rope under the bridge and he was able to cut it down. Inside the chest was some gold as well as legendary longsword of old. Talon. Xavier was able to remember from some local lore, that it was belonged to a great knight named Aldith Tresendar known as the black Hawk. Sir Aldith Died fighting off the orcs that attacked through the hidden caverns below his manor. The party was feeling hurt, run down and without most of its resources and decided to attempt to hide for the night, outside in the woods and take a long rest. Unfortunately, during the long rest the remaining 4 members of the redbrand ruffians discovered that most of their gang had been destroyed as well as that their leader and the man paying them, had fled. They set off into the woods with a large cask of Ale trying to get out of town. Unfortunately, they spotted the party sleeping in the woods but the group made short work of them even though they were very much surprised. The group at this point Geoff, the most outspoken of this group of 4 provided the following information: # There are no more Redbrand ruffians in the manor’s basement # There are 2 bug bears and a goblin that glass staff have brought in for some extra muscle # Iarno has fled and the men don’t know where he’s gone. The group then leveled up because your total xp was brought to, 940 each. You are all now lvl 3. Session 5: An Enemy Escapes We picked up our adventure in the woods outside the Tresdnar Manor Hideout with the Redbrand Ruffians still tied up after a long rest. The party ventured into the hideout and encountered three bugbear chiefs and a goblin named droop. Our party defeated the Chiefs and investigated the remainder of the hideout. We discovered some loot and a note which read: Lord Albrek, '' ''“My spies in Neverwinter tell me that strangers are due to arrive in Phandalin. They could be working for the dwarves. Capture them if you can, kill them if you must, but don’t allow them to upset our plans. See that any dwarven maps in their possession are delivered to me with haste. I’m counting on you Iarno. Don’t disappoint me.” Upon discovering this the adventurers set off into town to collect the reward for defeating the Redbrands as well as find any information they can about Gundren Rockseeker and his map to wave echo cave. Interactions in town; Sister Garele is the cleric of Tymora in the Phandalin and attends the shrine of luck in his name. She asked our adventurers to take a spell book that her order has tasked her with, to a banshee named Agatha who lives outside of town. Sister Garele says that the banshee has helped the order of Tymora quite a bit by providing information, provided a suitable gift was given in exchange. She asked the group to find out all the information they can about the spell book. She also did say that Agatha attacked her last time she was there and she couldn’t ascertain why. Harden the town master is a stout man of about 45 years He is extremely annoyed by Sildar’s lawful good ways. He asked the crew to go to Wyvern Tor and take out the orc bandits that have been attacking caravans on the Triboar trail. Sildar gave the group money for warning them that Iarno Albrek was a traitor to the lords alliance and privately asked Gallon to join the Lords' Alliance. He also has not seen Gundren Rockseeker or heard from him. Gallon and Soleil went off on their own over to Alderleaf farm. They met Qelline, a farmer and retired adventurer who tells a grand story of defeating a Green Dragon in the ruins of Thundertree, a destroyed city infested with undead creatures and all manor of foul beasts. The story was shown to be a bit of a fabrication but the place is real and his old adventuring friend, a druid by the name of Reidoth, has taken a keen interest in the place. “Reidoth knows the Neverwinter wood and sword coast like the back of his hand.. If it’s out there, he can find it and you'll probably find him in Thundertree. Oh, and if you see him, tell him Qelline's crops needs him to make a trip down this way.”. Grimnak, Lu, and Fiona headed off to the Stonehill Inn to drink and be merry. XP and Loot XP: 2100 XP/6 350 XP each. Loot: Scroll of Fireball Scroll of Charm Person Session 6: Banshees and Confusions We picked up where we left off with Soleil and Gallon out on Alderleaf Farm, and Lu, Fiona, and Grimnak at the Stonehill Inn. Soleil and Gallon: Carp, Quellin's son, mentioned that he saw some Redbrands coming out of an entrance in the woods. He led the duo there and upon going through the tunnel, they came out in the woods right near the back entrance to the Redbrand Hideout. In addition, Gallon found a piece of ripped black fabric, likely a piece of cloak. Grimnak, Fiona, and Lu: Grimnak Got drunk Fiona played the bells, and Lu flirted with Elsa until Gallon and Soleil got back from Alderleaf Farm. The group all went to sleep after some uneventful conversations with NPC's and decided to find out more about the Banshee Agatha and bring the spell book to find out more information for Sister Garele. The party spoke to sister Garele before they left, she provided them a suitable offering for their question. The party was also told that she can tell them most anything in the world but that they would only get one question. On the way to Conyberry (Agatha's grove) they were attacked by a large number of Stirges which were mostly a nuisance and didn't slow down our adventurers much. (35 XP) Upon Arriving in Conyberry, Agatha reveled herself to the party and was peaceful. She took the offering (A jewel encrusted comb) and deemed it worthy. She offered a question and the party asked about the spellbook. She tells the party that it was her spell book when she was living and that it was taken by a wizard named Bow gentle. Bowgentle was part of the band of Orc's and Wizards that destroyed Wave Echo Cave and Phandalin at the same time. Agatha was an elven woman living there at the time it was a horrific end to her life. She also asked the party to apologize to Sister Garele for her as she was not herself.. something about her condition was affected by this book being so close to her. The party took the spellbook back to Sister Garele and she had heard of Bowgentle. She is Kasnagarran originally and she remembers the name as a powerful wizard that founded the Kasnagaran empire. His tomb is somewhere near Nigari, the capital of the Kasnagaran Empire. When they got back to the Stonehill Tavern, Gallon promptly went to his room to pray to Pelor and Lu thought to play a little trick on him. She managed to persuade Elsa to go upstairs and try and come on to Gallon. Elsa agreed (25 persuade.. fucking sorcerers) and Elsa came on strong. Gallon was not swayed however and forced/played Elsa into praying with him for nearly an hour. Elsa was not amused when she came back downstairs and got huffy with Lu for a few hours. Gallon, after his prayer, came back downstairs and found the Town Mayor, Harden. Harden was a bit in his cups and still going on and on about trying to get the party to go to Wyvern Tor and take out the orcs. The party was not altogether interested and so Harden had to sweeten the deal. He offered that in addition to the gold offered, he'd sign over the land that the Ruined Tresdnar Manor stands on to the party. Gallon got it in writing. With the path and plan set by the party, they set out in the morning for Wyvern tor and then down to Thundertree. The party also realized that it was be easiest to pass through Neverwinter and thus they set out along the Tribor trail before continuing onto the High Road. About a day outside of Neverwinter the party was attacked by 2 OwlBears which they easily dispatched and that was where the session ended. Xavier: Whereabouts unknown after walking away from the group in the middle of the town square. XP: 1755 is the current level for all party members. Session 7: Shopping and a Zoo Trip Our valiant party successfully made its way to Neverwinter and found their way to the Blue Inn, the largest and most Luxurious inn in town. At the Blue Inn, the party discovered an old friendly face, Xavier, sitting at a table speaking to a very drunk hafling he was trying to rob named Geoffrey. The party reunited and Xavier continued to get Geoffrey drunk until he passed out. Xavier made the choice when he realized how poor he was, to not rob the young hafling. Each member did their own thing for most of the rest of the day and they will be broken up by name below; Gallon: - Went shopping! He first assisted Lu in finding an Alchemy shop so that she could identify the strange potions that she found in Tresdnar Manor. Gallon led her to The Unicorn's Philtres, where they met Nikki Smoothhands. Nikki is a halfing who has owned and run the Unicorn's Philtres for over 35 years. Nikki is a stern Halfling closer to retirement than middle age but is a brilliant alchemist. Nikki was able to identify the strange vials as failed attempts at Phylacteries. Phylacteries are one of the required steps in turning one's self into a Lich. Gallon then went to the General goods store where he met up with an old acquaintance, Megan Porridgepot. Megan is a Female hafling who is darker skinned and unbeknownst to our adventurers until a bit later.. a fairly powerful sorcerer. Gallon bought a shaving kit for his beard and mustache, as well as whatever he could to have a nice bath after his long journey on the road. (Bathsalts, as well as a fine bottle of wine). He is sent up the street to a winery in which he met a Human man that offered him a bottle of plum wine. Gallon then went up the street to the temple of Pelor, checked in with his order and met with a high cleric, named Garos, who prayed with him. At this point he started heading back to the Blue Inn but was waylaid at the market square. Xavier: Xavier farted around with Geoffery for awhile before spotting a rich elven captain towards the end of the bar chatting up a beautiful elven girl. Xavier used his mage hand to pants the captain and attempted to steal the girl he was speaking to. Sadly, he didn't move quite fast enough and she lost interest in the captain and walked away as soon as the pantsing happened. Xavier then found some more interest in the captain and went out to the docks outside. He saw a barge unloading dozens of animals that he soon found out from Fiona, were for the Colosseum games tomorrow. Xavier went up to one of the what appeared to be inexperienced handlers and asked him a few questions but unfortunately, it caused the handler to lose control of his beast and this caused a chain of events that led to the massive battle against a zoo of animals. Fiona: Fiona decided to try and make some money as well as get free board for the night by playing bells. She found a nice lounge off the main room that she was told to set up in. She spent an hour playing bells and made a bit of money for herself. After making some money, she heard about a Colosseum tournament that was happening tomorrow from a dwarf named Vistra Bigtoe. Vistra mentioned that she could find information about it on the job board that was in the bar and this led her to head over there and check out the community board which held requests from many different members of the community. She looked it over, and brought it outside to meet up with the rest of her crew Soleil:Soleil, true to her character, was most interested in the food that was being served than any of the people and thus found her way into the kitchens of the Blue Inn. She found a tyrannical head chef who screamed at her to get out of his kitchen. She said she was a fan of his, (a lie) and he finally gave her a signed copy of his book before kicking her out of the kitchens. The chef also mentioned that his sister owned a bakery across the street which Soleil of course, went to go check out. When she got there she met Aswella. Aswella owns the Diva's Mold and is the brother of the Chef next door. Aswella and Soleil hit it off and Aswella did say she needed a new assistant.. Soleil was unsure and so she said she'd think about it. Aswella told her to come back tomorrow morning early if she was interested. Grimnak: Grimnak mostly followed around Xavier and Fiona while drinking for most of the night (Sorry Aidan! There was a ton going on so Grimnak didn't get as much time as he deserves!) Lu: First struck up a conversation with a Gnome woman named Ellywick Leffery. Ellywick has recently caused a major accident at her place of work, The Unicorn's Philtres, an Alchemical shop. Ellywick caused an explosion when attempting to mix a common health potion. She caused a ton of damage and was sent home for the day, her job in serious question. Lu had some ulterior motives when she went to the Unicorn's Philtres later and showed Nikki what turned out to be Phylacteries. Nikki didn't feel comfortable with letting the Phylacteries leave her shop, as she has worked hand in hand with the Enclave for many years and believe that dark magic of such power needed to be reported to and confiscated by the Enclave. Lu used this as a way to get Nikki to give Ellywick her job back. After returning Triumphantly, from The Unicorn's Philtres, she went to flirt with Ellywick, and her wife Erevan and after doing so, headed outside to find ingredients for dinner in the market Square. NPCS: ☀Ellywick Leffery ☀Maegan Porridgepot ☀Nikki Smoothhands ☀Erevan Xiloscient ☀Jocelyn Morley ☀Emma Rodney ☀Odo Langston ☀Aswella WIldheart ☀Vistra Bigtoe ☀Garon Ondruson BIG FIGHT: An Axe beak got loose from the docks, ran up the street and in what can only be described as a rube goldberg machine of pissed of animals, an elephant, rhino, Sabretooth tiger, tiger, Giant Poiusonous snake, Giant Constrictor Snake and 5 baboons got loose in the middle of the market square. The party, at first overwhelmed by the sheer number of foes on the battlefield, began by isolating them into different groups and sections so that they could be easily dealt with. In a matter of only 24 seconds, the party handled the entire group, with a little help from a fireball from Meagan Porridgepot. This was a HUGE xp fight, and everyone moved to Lvl 4 after it. Total XP: 4305